


On the Island of Happiness

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Forevermore - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Also some cuteness, Fanfic of someone else's characters, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape, Triggers, positive sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: "Amador Del Mar was happy."A piece of fanfiction I wrote for LatinoGamer123'sForevermoreseries, which I love. In which a normally very outgoing and cheerful character has a rough day.





	On the Island of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LatinoGamer123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/gifts).

> I haven't written fanfiction in ages and ages, but I really wanted to play around a little in the world created by my friend LatinoGamer123 in his Forevermore series, which I highly recommend. I really hope you enjoy!

Amador Del Mar was happy. He had everything he could ever want in life. He was the heir to a noble house with all the rights and privileges that went with that, he had a beautiful home on the Isla Del Mar, the most wonderful place in the world, he had food to eat and clothes to wear and a family that loved him and especially a sister who really got him, he had the best paramour in the world (even if Aurelio wasn’t currently here), and a lot of great friends and access to more dick than he could ever stick in his ass in one day. 

He was also good-looking (everyone said so) and smart and had good manners (that he didn’t use often) and had was charismatic as fuck, and everyone liked him, or at least everyone who mattered. Any girl on the Isla would fall over herself at the chance to have his hand in marriage someday, and not just because he was going to be the lord of the island. 

Too bad he didn’t want any of their hands in marriage anywhere near as much as he wanted dicks in his ass. But fortunately almost any boy would be happy to oblige him that too, if he were to so desire. 

So yes, all in all, Amador was a happy, content and very lucky person and he knew that. 

It was hard to remind himself of that on days when he woke up sad and cold and sure he’d had a nightmare that he couldn’t remember but that was definitely about something he wished he could forget. It was hard to remember that he was happy on days when he just…wasn’t. On days when he couldn’t stop thinking about Aurelio being gone and wishing he wasn’t. 

But he tried not to be sad. He didn’t need people feeling sorry for him, and he knew by now this feeling would pass eventually. And so Amador went about his day like normal. He went to his lessons—so many lessons, being a future lord was just _nothing_ but lessons all the time, it was horrible! Being a lord should be fun or something, but no, it was all learning about accountancy and strategy and history and every other boring subject in creation that Amador knew he had to know about but couldn’t care less about even on a good day. And his parents seemed so into it! Every adult he knew seemed to into it! They ate accountancy like Amador ate dicks! And Amador despaired, because maybe he was going to be like that someday, turning down offers of sex in exchange for pouring over books of figures and discussing the line of succession in Armaya or the ethics of slavery in Pentoz.

Amador didn’t see why he couldn’t do both at the same time. 

After his morning lessons he just sort of wandered through the halls of the citadel, looking for something to do. Or someone to do, maybe. He was bored and didn’t really feel like doing much of anything. He kind of wanted to take a nap. Maybe he’d dream about Aurelio. 

God, but he missed Aurelio so much. He wanted his paramour here right now, right here. Not even just for sex (they would definitely have sex though), but because Aurelio was his best friend, his closest everything and Amador just wasn’t whole without him around. Amador just wasn’t content knowing he was out there doing something dangerous down south and that he might get hurt and Amador refused to even think that he might get hurt but it was a possibility and it just made him so _worried_, because Amador was here doing _nothing_ and people could be dying as he wandered around the citadel and he was helpless to do anything about it. 

Amador sighed, wandered into a random room, which turned out to be a portrait hall, with huge, colourful portraits of his ancestors smiling down at him on one side, generations of Del Mar lords and ladies all along the east side of the room. On the west side were landscapes, paintings from all around the Isla, showcasing the beauty of their home. Some of these were off the walls, and it took Amador a second to realize he wasn’t alone in the room. 

Oh. Cute little Edmundo Valenzuela was there, along with Franco Fajardo, who was also cute and little. Neither of them was as little as they once had been, but they’d remained cute. And were standing very close together indeed at the moment, looking very guilty indeed. “Sorry,” Amador said to them, putting on his smile that he used so people wouldn’t ask him if he was okay. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Not at all, Lord Del Mar,” Edmundo said, bowing a little, blushing a lot. Franco looked worried. “We were, well, we were tasked with taking down some of the landscapes in here so they can be replaced with new ones! We’re, we’re almost done! I’m sorry if we disturbed your viewing of the art!”

Amador shook his head at the two boys. He felt bad for them. They liked each other so much but nobody wanted them to be together. Amador wanted them to be together. It looked like they wanted to be together too, if the tightness he saw in their pants was any indication. “Not at all. I’m just wandering around.” 

“Still…” Edmundo cleared his throat. He’d recently lost half his family, poor thing. “We should get these down to the storeroom and bring the new ones up to hang.” 

Amador nodded, an idea coming to him. He was so smart. “You know what painting I’d like to see hang here?” he asked. They both shook their heads. “There’s a very nice one of the beach on the east side of the island painted by a young woman whose name I don’t remember, the one who only had one eye. I think it’s sitting in the outermost storage room at the moment. I know that’s a bit far out and it’s kind of spooky, but maybe if you two went together to find it?”

“We…we can do that, my lord!” Franco said, standing straight while Edmundo just looked a bit confused. Poor boy.

“Do.” Amador smiled at them. “I want you to find that painting for me, even if it takes…hours. Of being there, in that secluded, empty room. By yourselves. I hope that’s not a problem.” 

“No!” Franco was beaming now and even Edmundo seemed to have picked up on what Amador was saying. “Not at all!” 

“Good. And if anyone harasses you about being gone, tell them I sent you and ordered you not to come back without it. Go on.” 

The two boys bowed and thanked him and ran out of the room, all but holding hands. Amador smiled to himself. He was such a great person. He’d have to come up with a list of errands that they could run for him together, for a long time, away from everyone else. 

And then maybe in a year or so he could have a threesome with them. But he didn’t want to get too far ahead of himself. 

He left the portrait hall, feeling much better than he had, and went back to his wandering, but this time with more purpose. He definitely wanted to get laid now, nobody had fucked him since this morning! Unacceptable. So he kept on the lookout for a cute squire or something. 

Amador found someone slightly older than a squire, a knight with pretty eyes and silly hair. Amador put on his smile, approaching him. Fortunately for him, his reputation preceded him and so anyone with a cock who he approached out of the blue was sure to know what Amador Del Mar was after. 

It was his cock. 

“Afternoon, sir knight,” Amador said, smiling at him. He didn’t know the knight’s name, but there were so many people in the citadel it wasn’t realistic for him to know everyone’s names, okay! He’d learn before they fucked. “Anything to report?”

“Nothing, my lord,” the knight said, giving a salute. “All clear today.” 

“Oh, good. So you’re not busy?” Amador asked. If there was one thing Amador Del Mar was, on top of smart and good looking and rich and charismatic, it was subtle. Super subtle, so subtle. He was fingering the vial of Intruder in his pocket. “Nothing happening?”

“Nothing at all, Lord Del Mar,” the knight agreed, grinning now. He’d probably caught on to Amador’s cunning plan. “You’re looking very good today, if I may be so bold.” 

“You may,” Amador said, reaching right out and taking the knight by the hand. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever personally thanked you for everything that you do for my family.” 

The guard chuckled. “I don’t need any thanks, sir.” 

“But you do.” Amador took the guard’s hand, slid it onto his body, to his hip. “So much thanks, Sir…sorry, what’s your name?”

“Sir Josue,” the knight said, moving his hand downward, giving Amador a grope.

Amador blinked, feeling funny. He stepped back. No. He didn’t…he felt dizzy. Josue. 

“Lord Del Mar?” Sir Josue asked, and only then did Amador notice that he’d backed all the way to the wall. “Are you…all right?”

“Uh. No,” Amador said, shaking his head. No, wait, he couldn’t say that. “No, yes, I’m fine. Sorry. I just…remembered that I have an errand to run for my father. Maybe I’ll…find you another time, Sir J-Josue. Thanks for…uh. Everything you do!” 

And Amador darted away before the knight could say anything. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel them on him, hands, groping him. Touching him. Touching him in a way he didn’t want. Hurting him. 

Raping him. 

Amador had broken into a full-out run without realizing it, not in this citadel anymore but in a different one, in a dark room in the Ciudad del Fundador with three people. Two of them were dead. The man who’d hurt him was dead, Amador had killed him himself. Aurelio had torn Lia apart. The third one, the monster who’d staged the whole thing…she’d escaped. 

Amador was cold and scared and hurt, everything hurt suddenly, why was this happening again? What had he done to…why him…

He got to his rooms, slammed the door shut, slid down the wall, hugging his knees, shaking. _Accept this gift as a token of my gratitude. Amador the Whore._

Amador was crying before he realized it, sobs crawling up from his chest and escaping into his legs where he’d rested his head. He was…he couldn’t…he wished Aureilo was here. Where was Aurelio? Why did it hurt so much? Why…why couldn’t he…

How long did he sit there crying? Amador didn’t know or care. He didn’t hear his door open again, or know anyone was there until suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders, someone pulling him closer. Amador looked up in surprise.

His sister didn’t say anything, just held him. “What…how did you know…”

Marina just smiled, then nodded down at Elana. The Delmaran Mau butted her head against Amador’s leg. 

Mewl, ‘You were sad, buddy! So I went and found your sister-buddy!’ 

Amador looked at her, trying to breathe normally. “Th-thanks, Elena.” He didn’t want to see anyone. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, even Marina. He was supposed to be better. It had been a year ago. 

“What happened?” Marina asked Amador, gripping his shoulder. Her voice was so soft and caring and nice and it made Amador cry all over again, leaning into her shoulder. 

“I, I…I don’t know,” he cried. “I just, I just miss Aurelio so much. And I woke up feeling so gross and I met a knight named J-Josue and I just…it’s too much, Marina. I just can’t.” And that was all he could say, he started sobbing again. 

“Okay,” Marina said, rocking Amador gently while he cried. She didn’t try to stop his tears. “Okay. You don’t have to. You don’t always have to. It’s okay to feel gross or sad.” 

Amador shook his head. “I don’t want to feel gross and sad, Marina!” 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean you don’t, stupid.” 

Amador laughed a little in spite of himself, even through his tears. “Okay. No. I’m not okay, Marina.” 

“I know.”

“When will I be okay?” He hoped it didn’t sound like a plea. He hoped he didn’t sound like he was begging. But it was and he was. 

“I don’t know, Amador. I wish I knew.” 

Amador nodded, sniffling. His head was on Marina’s chest. Ew, tits. And his sister’s tits, at that. Even grosser. “I was there again for a few minutes,” he admitted to her. “In the room. With him. With them.” 

“They’re dead,” Marina reminded him. “Except for the one who isn’t, but when I meet her next I’m going to shove a sword so far up her ass she’ll speak metal in hell.” 

“I know,” Amador said, comforted by that. “I just…I just wish Aureilo was here.” Marina’s paramour wasn’t here either, he reminded himself. He shouldn’t be so selfish. 

“He’s fine, Amador. You know that.” 

Amador did know that. It didn’t make it easier. 

“Why don’t you write to him? I know you can’t send it, but writing the letter might make you feel better.” 

“Maybe,” Amador admitted. His stupid whisperer paramour was undercover or something. If Amador sent him a letter it could ruin everything. If he sent one to Amador it could ruin everything. 

Mewl, ‘Ask about Oro-buddy!’

Amador laughed. “I will.” 

“Feeling a little better?” Marina asked, when Amador straightened to sit properly. 

“Enough to stop touching your tits, at least,” Amador said, letting Marina help him stand. 

She smacked his arm. “Your own fault for not recognizing their majesty, boy-fucker.” 

“As if you don’t have enough people who do, girl-fucker.” 

“Damn right I do!” 

Marina smiled, but Amador didn’t. “Do you think…nevermind.” 

“Do I think what?”

“Nevermind.” 

“No, tell me,” she insisted, while she walked Amador over to a chair. “Or else I’ll never stop bothering you.”

“I just…” Amador sighed. “I was just thinking about that room, and…do you think if I wasn’t such a boy-fucker…such a whore…I’d have…that it…” Lia and Josue had been mad because of him and Paco. And him and Socorro. And him generally. 

“No,” Marina said, firm. She squeezed Amador’s hand so hard it almost hurt. “No, Amador. It wasn’t about you, you know that. It was about causing pain, that’s all. They’d have done it either way. It wasn’t your fault, Amador.” 

“I…”

“Say it.” 

Amador looked down. “It wasn’t my fault.” 

He knew that. He really did know that. But sometimes when he heard the things they’d said about him in his head, it was hard to remember. Rape happened because of rapists, not the people who got raped. Amador knew that. But it was hard. And saying it didn’t help much. He knew it was true, but it didn’t help much. 

“Damn right it wasn’t. And two of the three people whose fault it was have already gotten what they deserved.” Marina looked vicious for just a second, then softened. “Just as long as you know that.” 

Amador nodded. 

Elena jumped up into his lap. Mewl, ‘If I ever see that bitch-buddy I’ll claw her eyes out for you!’ 

“Thanks, Elena,” Amador said, petting her. “Thanks, Marina.” 

“I’m going to get you a drink. Do me a favour?” Marina asked softly. “Next time you wake up feeling gross and sad, take the day off instead of trying to pretend, okay?”

“I don’t…want people feeling sorry for me.” Amador didn’t want his entire life to be defined by one thing that had happened to him. He didn’t want people looking at him and seeing a…

A victim. 

“I don’t want you crying in your room because you tried to do something you couldn’t,” Marina chided. “I want you to take care of yourself first. It’s okay to feel shitty. Stop thinking it’s not.” 

Amador sighed. He knew he’d needed this. He’d needed someone to tell him this. Again. He’d needed his sister. That didn’t mean that being parented wasn’t annoying. “Okay. Thanks, Marina. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Amador,” Marina said. She sat with him for the rest of the afternoon, just to make sure he wasn’t alone. 

Amador still felt gross and sad and he went to bed way early because he was just so tired, but he had good things in his life. He had comfort and safety and people who loved him.

He had bad days sometimes. But Amador Del Mar was happy.


End file.
